When You Love Someone
by AmericanEulogy
Summary: Just a short little Mondler one-shot, about some of the things Chandler does for love, and for Monica. Give it a try, read it and review it please :) Each paragraph is one of the things people do for love, and an example I thought of which is an example of Chandler doing it for Monica, even if he doesn't want to.


**Author's Note:**** Just a little Mondler one-shot, basically about how Monica is high-maintenance. I got the idea for the title from a song, it's a lyric in 'Waiting For A Girl Like You' by Foreigner, cute song. Review please!**

_When you love someone_, you buy them ridiculously expensive things because you think it's what they want:

For Monica and Chandler's first anniversary, he bought her a beautifully elaborate pearl necklace. In return she gave him a mix tape. She loved the necklace, but it didn't have as much meaning as the mix tape did. Chandler wanted to kick himself. He had bought something so pricy, and all she did was make him a tape of songs, but he loved Monica.

_When you love someone_, you have dinner with their parents against your will:

Chandler suffered through many, many endless dinners with Jack and Judy Geller. Jack tried to lecture him on being a man and taking care of his daughter; Judy simply judged him and told him how to be better. Neither of them laughed at his jokes. It made Chandler feel super awkward, but he loved Monica.

_When you love someone_, you cancel any plans you have to spend time with her, to make her happy:

Chandler had amazing seats for a hockey game, and he had been waiting to get these tickets for a long time. Monica had a very important dinner that night, and she wanted Chandler to be there with her, as her date. So he had to give the tickets to Rachel, who went with Joey and Ross instead, and probably didn't enjoy it as much as he would have. It frustrated Chandler to no end, but he loved Monica.

_When you love someone_, you agree with her no matter what she says:

"Sports games are boring. I'd much rather watch this show on British birds." Monica stated. Joey, Ross and Chandler whined and complained. "Chandler!" She hissed sharply at him.  
"I mean, of course I'd love to watch that documentary, dear." Chandler quickly responded, causing him to get looks from his best buds that clearly said 'traitor'. They were mad at him and made fun of him forever, but he loved Monica.

_When you love someone_, you defend them against anyone:

Monica and Chandler were at a club, when somebody grabbed Monica's ass from behind. She quickly slapped his arm, and pointed a finger at him in warning. He was big and strong.  
"You'd better watch out, pal. My boyfriend will beat you up so bad." Just then, Chandler walked up. The man cracked his knuckles in anticipation, looking Chandler up and down in front of him. He could take him easily.  
"Chandler, this man tried to hit on me." Monica told him matter-of-factly. Chandler got a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
A week later, he was still black and blue all over. Breathing hurt, but he loved Monica.

_When you love someone_, you pretend to be okay with her staying friends with her ex:

Monica ran into Richard, and had lunch with him. Monica had a coffee with Fun Bobby. Monica grabbed a bite to eat with Paul; Monica did this, Monica did that. Chandler was insanely jealous and worried that she might cheat on him or want to go out with one of them again, especially Richard since he was pretty sure he was still in love with her. But he had to grin and bear it, and pretend to be happy she could stay friends with them. He spent long nights worrying about it, but he loved Monica.

_When you love someone_, you let her change your entire wardrobe:

"That shirt's too old." "That shirt's too small." "My mother doesn't like that shirt." "I don't like that shirt." "Don't you have anything more formal?" "That's a little too formal." "That looks like something my grandpa might wear." "Can't you do better?" Chandler couldn't count the number of times Monica had complained about his clothes and made him change, or made him buy new clothes. It went against his style, and he didn't like it, and it irritated him, but he loved Monica.

_When you love someone_, you don't eat things they can't:

No matter how great she looked, Monica was still worried about gaining her weight back. Her childhood haunted her. She refused to eat certain fatty things, and when she couldn't, Chandler most certainly couldn't. She wouldn't allow it. He suffered from sugar deprivation, but he loved Monica.

_When you love someone_, you share everything with them:

Chandler got French fries, Monica got a salad. Monica complained at him because she didn't want to be eating carbs then, but since he had fries, she had to eat about half of them. Chandler got a drink. Instead of getting her own, she drank half of his. She slept on his side of the bed with him, though she had so much space herself. And so much more. This bothered Chandler greatly, but he loved Monica.

_When you love someone_, you do things for them you never imagined possible.

Because you love them.

**Author's Note:**** Just had this idea, tell me what you thought of it please! Review.**


End file.
